Aprendiendo a volar
by Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus
Summary: Hermione es la nueva maestra de Pociones, y trata de mejorar su relación con el profesor de DCAO, ahora, Severus, a causa de una apuesta con Harry, tiene que enseñar a Herms a jugar Quidditch, ¿qué pasará? lean y dejen reviews, x favor! ojalá les guste.


**++ Aprendiendo a volar ++**

Hermione Granger llegó a Hogwarts en el expreso, por su aspecto, como si fuera una estudiante más, cuando hacía ya dos años que había terminado el colegio con honores.

La chica miró fijamente a su alrededor, con una serena sonrisa en los labios. Ese lugar le inspiraba muchísimas cosas: respeto, alegría, añoranza… pero, sobre todo, buenos recuerdos. Los siete años que había pasado allí habían sido los mejores de su vida. Resultaba increíble pensar que esta vez, llegaba al lugar que amaba, como maestra.

Sí, Hermione Jane Granger sería, a partir de entonces, la maestra de pociones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Era su sueño, la chica siempre había soñado ser maestra en Hogwarts, aunque jamás lo había confesado a Harry y Ron. Ella misma aceptaba que sus ilusiones eran muy vagas, pero el profesor Slughorn había tenido que renunciar al puesto, y Mc Gonnagall no había tenido inconveniente en pedirle que ocupara su lugar.

Estaba más que dispuesta, era su oportunidad de ser feliz, en el lugar que siempre había amado, y de la forma que ella siempre había soñado. Aunque Ron se había puesto frenético al enterarse.

Hermione rió al recordar la expresión de su amigo: "-¿Estás loca? ¿Apenas nos acabamos de librar del colegio, y tú ya quieres volver a encerrarte ahí?-."

A pesar de todo, Harry lo había asimilado perfectamente, y había convencido a su amigo que lo que Hermione quisiera hacer con su vida, ellos tenían que respetar su decisión. Lo único que lamentaba, era que no pudieran pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

La ceremonia de selección, desde la mesa de los profesores, fue una experiencia totalmente sorprendente. Hermione estaba maravillada de cómo cambiaba la perspectiva del colegio sentada ahí. El resto de los profesores la trataban de un modo diferente, de igual a igual. No obstante, Hermione sentía que algo hacía falta.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?- preguntó a la profesora Sprout, cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Severus Snape había regresado a su puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando se comprobara su inocencia. Era un agente doble, y el asesinato de Dumbledore formaba parte de un enredado plan del anciano director. Por supuesto, todo esto no se había descubierto hasta la derrota de Voldemort a manos de Harry, quien había descubierto toda la verdad, y había ofrecido (no sin estar soltando un sin fin de maldiciones por dentro) sus disculpas al maestro.

Hermione no lo había visto desde entonces. El hombre no había dado señales de vida fuera del castillo, y la muchacha no había tenido ocasión de hablar con él. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero ella nunca había odiado a aquel hombre, incluso cuando creían que era un asesino, Hermione había tenido sus sospechas de que todo eso iba más allá. Dumbledore era demasiado inteligente como para dejarse vencer por Draco Malfoy.

-¿Severus?- respondió la maestra distraídamente. -¡Ah, sí! No pudo venir, querida. Al parecer tuvo un pequeño accidente con una de sus pociones… y el profesor se encuentra algo… indispuesto.- agregó con una pícara risita, que disgustó un poco a la chica.

Siendo como era, Hermione Granger no podía evitar ser buena por naturaleza, y, tampoco, preocuparse por las personas, aunque algunas no lo merecieran.

No seas idiota, se reprochaba a sí misma una parte de su cerebro (la sensata, según Hermione). ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Severus Snape en toda su vida para que te dignes siquiera a preocuparte por él?

Es un gran maestro, replicaba la otra parte (la que a menudo la incitaba a desobedecer las reglas para ayudar a Harry y Ron), Además, es deber de cualquiera interesarse por el estado de cualquier persona, incluso aunque sean Snape…

¡Ay, por favor! Dime tres cosas que Snape haya hecho y por las que valga la pena llamarlo "persona".

Ehh… es inteligente- señaló, por fin, después de diez minutos de estar pensándolo seriamente.

Ajá, va una, faltan dos… decía la contraparte, burlona. Hermione creía estar mareándose debido a esa "peculiar" lucha interna.

Ehh… él es… es que él es muy… y también es tan… ehh…

La voz de la directora la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-… Y es un placer anunciarles, que este año contamos con un nuevo elemento en el profesorado. Se trata nada menos que de la señorita Hermione Granger, quien se graduó con honores de esta escuela hace dos años, e impartirá la materia de pociones, debido al inesperado retiro del profesor Slughorn.-

Tal como la tradición lo indicaba, Hermione se puso de pie, dispuesta a recibir los aplausos correspondientes. Se sentía demasiado bien. El estar ahí, de pie, dispuesta iniciar una nueva vida, era tan… alentador. Cuando se sentó, reconoció a algunos alumnos, que la miraban asombrados. Pero claro, ¿quién podía imaginar que la come-libros Granger podría convertirse en una profesora tan… encantadora?

Su figura se había convertido en la de una mejer realmente atractiva, lo que en realidad era. Su cabello negro, antes siempre enmarañado y maltratado, se había convertido en una fina cascada castaña que enmarcaba su rostro, y su cutis era tan suave que parecía el de un ángel.

Sin duda, esos dos años le habían sentado de maravilla.

Cuando el banquete terminó, Hermione había tomado una decisión. Se dirigió rápidamente al saló de DCAO, tras despedirse vagamente de la directora. En el camino, iba preguntándose qué rayos estaba haciendo, pero no había marcha atrás. Una vez que Hermione Granger tomaba una decisión, le era imposible retractarse.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta del despacho de su antiguo torturador, se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces. Pero, antes de que pudiese dar media vuelta, la puerta se abrió.

Ahí estaba. Severus Snape. No había cambiado en lo absoluto. La misma figura, la misma expresión amenazadora y desdeñosa. En pocas palabras, el mismo Snape de siempre. La única diferencia, consistía en un pequeño detalle.

Snape no había dicho nada.

Nada de nada, se limitó a dejarle paso para que entrara. Y ella, bastante confundida, pasó. Con un rápido movimiento, Snape cerró la puerta tras él, y Hermione se sintió en medio de una película de misterio.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, profesora?- su tono, habitualmente sarcástico, se había transformado en uno de resentimiento profundo, como si desease envenenarla con sus palabras. La chica se sintió indefensa. Jamás le había ocurrido, ni aún en los momentos de mayor peligro. Pero, sin saber exactamente el porqué, ahora se sentía como si aún fuera esa pequeña niña de once años, temerosa de ser reprendida por su temible profesor.

-Yo… yo quería saber si usted se encontraba bien. La profesora Sprout me dijo que había tenido usted un accidente, y…-

-Y supongo que usted creyó que…- parecía que Snape iba a decir algo hiriente. Pero de pronto, como si recordase la nueva posición de Hermione, se obligó a cambiar de tono. –Gracias por preocuparse.- musitó.

-De… de nada. ¿Entonces, se encuentra bien?- preguntó la chica tímidamente, tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible. Fuera lo que fuera que Snape le había hecho en el pasado, ahora eran colegas, y la muchacha estaba dispuesta a iniciar con buen pie.

-Sobreviviré,- dijo él sarcásticamente. –Ahora, señorita Granger. Estoy muy cansado, y me gustaría mucho poder dormir. Si hace el favor de…-

-¡Oh, sí! No se preocupe, profesor. Me marcho. Buenas noches.- la chica atravesó el umbral, bastante turbada. No sólo había interrumpido al profesor en su habitación, sino que lo había hecho a media noche. ¿Pero qué le sucedía?

-Profesora Granger.- Hermione se dio la vuelta, cansada. ¿Pero cómo podía humillarla más de lo que ya estaba consigo misma? Sin embargo, las palabras del profesor la dejaron helada. Y antes de que pudiese dar respuesta, él cerró la perta con suavidad.

-Bienvenida al profesorado.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Lo había hecho? Acaso le había dicho eso a _ella_?

Severus Snape estaba acostado en su cama. Pasaban de las cinco de la mañana, pero él no había podido conciliar el sueño. Todavía no entendía porqué le había dicho eso a ella. A Hermione Granger. La chica a la que había odiado desde el primer momento en el que la pobre niña había pisado Hogwarts. ¿La razón? Fácil, porque era una sangre sucia. Y peor aún, Gryffindor. No obstante, si algo había aprendido ese año, era la inutilidad absoluta de las diferencias de sangre. Ahora no la odiaba, no le agradaba en lo absoluto que una Gryffindor fuese maestra de pociones, y por eso le tenía mucho rencor, aunque no la odiaba. Ya no, pero era algo como la costumbre el no tenerla en simpatía. ¿Entonces, porqué le había dicho eso último? Si lo único que había hecho al verla era contemplar lo bella que la chica era.

No, no era bella, no la podía considerar bella. ¡Por Dios! Ahora su propia conciencia le salía con que se había fijado con _demasiado_ interés. No, seguramente era debido a la hora que era. Lo que necesitaba era dormir, dormir profundamente, sin imágenes acosándolo en su cerebro de él y Hermione besándose bajo el sauce boxeador.

¡No podía ser! ¡Ahora le decía Hermione!

-Debo estar volviéndome loco. Dijo, antes de caer en un profundo e intranquilizador sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Ahí estaba _ella_. Siempre bella, desayunando con aparente tranquilidad. Snape quiso darse de topes consigo mismo. ¿Desde cuando la chica era bella?

Desde que no es más una alumna, sino una profesora. Y desde que la pureza de sangre no es más un impedimento: dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza.

¡Eso no es cierto! Ella siempre ha sido una molestia. ¡Jamás podría sentirme atraído por ella! rezongó Snape, tratando de evadir a toda costa sus sentimientos.

Eso no es cierto dijo la otra parte, insistente. ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu primer pensamiento cuando la viste?

Ehh, no lo sé. ¿Qué horrible cabello? dijo Snape, claro que se acordaba, pero sabía que su contraparte tenía razón, y no quería admitirlo.

Creo que más bien fue algo como: "Qué niñas tan bonitas entraron a Hogwarts este año." ¿O me equivoco?

N… no- masculló Snape para sí, pero la lucha no pudo continuar. Pues en ese momento, cierta persona lo saludó desde la mesa. Y a él no le tocó otro remedio que sentarse a su lado.

-Buenos días, profesor Snape.- saludó la chica con una sonrisa. Obviamente, sus involuntarias palabras del día anterior le habían dado un poco más de confianza. Snape no sabía si molestarse o alegrarse o disgustarse por este hecho.

-Buenos días, profesora.- si había algo que Snape agradecía profundamente a la vida, era su asombrosa capacidad para ocultar cualquier sentimiento.

-¿Sabe? No he tenido tiempo de ver bien el despacho. Con todo lo que he tenido que hacer, no pude ver bien dónde tenía todo el profesor Slughorn.-

-No se preocupe.- dijo él con voz ronca. –El profesor tenía acomodadas las pociones por orden alfabético, por lo que no le será de gran problema hallar las que va a usar.-

-Oh, muchas gracias.- dijo la chica, tranquila. –Voy a ir a Hogsmeade más tarde a comprar esencia de belladona. ¿Necesita algo?-

-Creo que yo también iré. Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Rosmerta.- dijo Snape. El rostro de Hermione palideció, pero no permitió que Snape lo notara.

-Me parece bien. ¿Le parece que nos vayamos a la hora de comer?- preguntó.

-Perfecto. Hasta la hora de comer, señori… profesora Granger.- y, con esto, Snape se marchó a su primera clase, dejando con un mal sabor de boca a la joven maestra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No, no es posible que él y madame Rosmerta tengan algo. No puede ser. se iba repitiendo a sí misma Hermione toda la mañana. Sus clases habían sido un éxito, pero ella estaba demasiado distraída como para notarlo. No, ellos no podían tener un romance. ¿Y porqué me importa tanto? era otra de las cosas que se había estado preguntando.

Quizá porque son celos. le insinuó esa vocecilla odiosa que le había hablado la noche anterior. Estás celosa de madame Rosmerta porque podría tener algo con Severus Snape.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Porqué habría de estar celosa? se defendió débilmente Hermione.

¡Oh, por favor! ¿Porqué no simplemente aceptas que has estado babeando vientos por Snape desde que pusiste un pie en Hogwarts?

¡Eso no…!

¡Claro que sí! ¿Entonces porqué siempre lo defendías, aún cuando Harry y Ron parecieran tener la razón? ¿Y porqué fuiste la primera en creerle cuando dijo lo de su inocencia?

No, es que no puede ser. Yo no… no puedo estar enamorada de él…

¿Porqué no? preguntó su otra parte, astuta.

Porque él jamás podría sentir nada por mí. al pensar esto, sus hermosos ojos castaños se humedecieron en lágrimas. Era cierto. Lo amaba. Amaba su seriedad, amaba su forma de decir lo que pensaba, amaba su infinita sabiduría. Lo amaba a él. Y por eso, le era imposible pensar siquiera en que él pudiese sentir amor por alguien que no fuera ella.

-Pero es un amor imposible. Y así seguirá siéndolo, no importa lo que sienta.- se dijo firmemente, mientras se preparaba para reunirse con él. –Severus jamás podría sentir nada por mí…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encaminaron juntos a Hogsmeade. Dado que Hermione recién acababa de aclarar sus sentimientos, encerrados en el fono de su corazón por muchísimos años, estaba bastante nerviosa. Snape, por su parte, también había librado su respectiva batalla campal consigo mismo, pero, debido a que tenía tanto miedo de enterarse él mismo de sus propios sentimientos, decidió que sí, sentía algo por ella. Pero únicamente era algo físico. La maestra era demasiado atractiva, y era obvio que se sintiera atraído. Algo físico, únicamente. Algo que ni en un millón de años podría tener por parte de ella. Mucho menos, algo más profundo.

Cuando llegaron a Las Tres Escobas, cada uno tomó su camino, acordando verse allí mismo media hora más tarde. Hermione terminó sus asuntos en quince minutos, por lo que decidió ir a tomarse un helado. Se sentó tranquilamente en una de las bancas, examinando el pueblo. De pronto, unas extrañas pisadas se fueron acercando a ella. Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, se lanzó bruscamente hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar unos brazos que aparecieron de la nada, tratando de atraparla.

-¿Acaso se te hace muy bonito asustarme de esa forma, Harry?- preguntó riéndose, mientras un muchacho de veinte años se quitaba una pesada capa, arrojándola al suelo para poder darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga, riéndose con ganas.

-¡Herms, Herms! ¿Cómo estás? ¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó Harry, apretándola contra su pecho.

-¡Ay, Harry! Pero si sólo llevo fuera tres días.- dijo la chica, riendo ahora también, de las tonterías de su amigo.

-Sí, lo sé, demasiado tiempo.- dijo el ojiverde cogiendo la broma. –En serio, Herms, hablando en serio.- su cara se tornó falsamente grave, tratando de adoptar un tono serio. –Grimmauld Place está patas arriba sin ti. Ron está cocinando. Imagínate.- la repentina cara de horror que puso Harry desternilló de risa a Hermione, quien lo abrazó, consoladoramente.

-Harry, bien sabes que siempre quise enseñar en Hogwarts.- dijo dulcemente, mirándolo a los ojos. –Además, dentro de unos meses Ron se casará con Luna, y ya no cocinará. Y tú tampoco tardas en casarte, así que no me necesitarán.-

-Sí, ya sabía que no lograría convencerte. Pero tenía que venir a verte.- le dijo el chico, bastante triste. –Pero eso nos lleva directamente a otra importante cuestión. ¿Herms, y cuando te toca casarte a ti?-

-Ahh, pues yo…-

-¡Ah! Ahí está, profesora. He estado buscándola. Hace diez minutos que debíamos vernos en Las Tres Escobas…-

Snape se interrumpió bruscamente al ver quién era el acompañante de Hermione. Sus ojos se entornaron, llenándose de lívido odio.

-Potter.-

-Vaya vaya, pero si es el pequeño Snape.- dijo Harry a su vez, con igual odio que su enemigo. -¿Qué pasó, Sev? ¿Acaso se acabaron las jaulas en el zoológico, o porqué estás aquí?-

El rostro de Snape empalideció aún más (si eso era posible).

-Más respeto, Potter…-

-¿Porqué? Usted no es más mi maestro, nada me impide partirle a gusto la cara.- Harry se acercó peligrosamente a Snape, pero Hermione se interpuso rápidamente entre ellos.

-¡Harry James Potter!- gritó. -¡Ya basta!-

-Sí, Potter, basta. Por favor, no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos…-

-Bueno, usted también, profesor. No permitiré que le diga eso.- se apresuró a decir la muchacha.

-¡Ay sí! Como no, ni que hubiéramos aprendido algo con usted en nuestros siete años en Hogwarts…- siguió Harry, haciendo caso omiso a su amiga.

-Que tú no fueses capaz ni siquiera de aprender la diferencia entre acónito y luparia…-

-¡Vamos! Usted no es capaz de enseñar ni a un lagarto.-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Vamos, Potter, haz la prueba, hagamos una pequeña apuesta. Yo soy capaz de enseñar algo, y tú…- una sonrisa maligna atravesó su rostro. –Tú te vienes como asistente de Filch una semana a Hogwarts con el cabello teñido de rosa.-

-Muy bien. Pero yo digo qué tienes que enseñar. Y si tú pierdes… gritarás en medio del Gran Comedor que eres el amante de Dobby.-

-¿Chicos, no les parece que es un poco excesivo?- preguntó Hermione, horrorizada.

-Me parece bien, Potter. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que enseñar y a quién?-

Harry se entretuvo pensándolo un poco. Tenía que ser algo bueno. De pronto, al ver a su amiga, una idea iluminó su mente.

-Tienes… que enseñarle a Hermione a jugar Quidditch.-

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!- gritaron dos voces al unísono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban en el bosque prohibido. Snape llevaba ya tres semanas enseñando a volar a Hermione, pero la chica nada más no podía. Le tenía pánico mortal al vuelo, y eso sólo complicaba las cosas para Severus. No podía mencionar más de cinco metros de altura porque la muchacha salía huyendo despavorida.

-Si me hubieran dicho cómo iba a ser esto, ni loco aceptaba la apuesta de Potter.- mascullaba a menudo, frustrado. Sin embargo, eran sólo palabras. El profesor disfrutaba plenamente los momentos que pasaba con la chica, y, conociéndola poco a poco, iba sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo con ella. Incluso le había dado permiso para llamarlo Severus. Y ella, obviamente, le había dicho que la llamara Hermione.

No cabe decir que Severus se sintió en las nubes con aquel comentario.

Aún así, él todavía no aceptaba del todo sus sentimientos. No era estúpido, a estas alturas del partido, se había dado cuenta que ya no era únicamente algo físico, sino que se trataba de algo más profundo. Mucho más profundo.

Mientras que Hermione, debido a que había aceptado frente a su propio corazón sus sentimientos, la cosa era bastante más fácil. Para Severus era una verdadera tortura tenerla tan cerca y no saber que era ni siquiera lo que él sentía.

Ya no digamos lo que ella.

-Vamos, Hermione. No puedes tener tanto miedo. La escoba no te va a lanzar a Liverpool- decía, cada vez más molesto.

-Ya, claro. No recuerdo que a ti te resultara tan fácil, como para meterte a tu equipo de Quidditch.- ella también estaba bastante molesta. Severus no era paciente, y ella estaba demasiado ansiosa en que las cosas le salieran bien, que lo arruinaba todo.

Ante esto, la boca de Severus se convirtió en una fina línea.

-No entré al equipo de Quidditch porque no quise.- dijo, no muy convincentemente.

-¡Sí, como no! Admítelo, no entraste porque no tenías idea de cómo jugar bien.- la muchacha estaba tan frustrada, que no se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras lastimaban al profesor. Se trataban de heridas que no estaban cicatrizadas del todo, y volver a abrirlas era muy doloroso.

-Cierto. Pero al menos yo no me echaba a llorar cuando decían la palabra "veinte metros".- y con esto se fue, dejando a una muy apenada y confundida Hermione, sintiéndose fatal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus terminó sus clases ese día como de costumbre, y se encaminó al bosque prohibido. No sabía si Hermione iba a estar allí o no. En el desayuno ni la había mirado, y ella parecía muy acongojada como para verlo de reojo siquiera. Snape sabía que no había sido su intención lastimarlo, y se reprochaba a sí mismo por su falta de paciencia, que tan útil habría sido en esa y otras ocasiones.

Ella estaba ahí, pero no parada en el suelo, sino a treinta metros de él, volando graciosamente. Severus se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás, en ninguna de las clases, había llegado la chica a más de dos metros, y ahora se encontraba hasta los treinta.

-¿Pe… pero cómo…?- trató de preguntar, alegremente sorprendido.

-Me avergonzó mucho mi conducta de ayer, Severus. Lo lamento, estaba enfadada.- respondió Hermione, bajando hacia él. –Por eso, me esmeré toda la noche, y por fin lo logré.- el orgulloso tono con el que dijo esto último, arrancó una involuntaria sonrisa al profesor, quien se empeñó en ocultarla de nuevo, aunque no lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que la maestra lo viera.

-¿Así que lo lograste?- preguntó fríamente, lo cual descorazonó un poco a Hermione. –Y parece que lo hiciste sola, al fin y al cabo.-

Y Hermione comprendió. Severus estaba decepcionado de que lo hubiera logrado ella sola, sin necesitar de él. Aquel descubrimiento alborotó su corazón, haciéndola desear saltar de gozo.

-No, nada de eso, jamás habría podido hacerlo sin ti, Severus- aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es cierto.- aseguró el otro, resentido.

-¡Claro que sí! Tú me ayudaste a tener más confianza en mí misma. ¿Sabes? Ése es mi mayor defecto, no tengo confianza en mí misma. Te lo agradezco de corazón, Severus.-

Se alejó rápidamente, sin dar tiempo al otro de replicar. Sin entender exactamente porqué le estaba hablando al bosque, Severus no pudo evitar murmurar.

-Pero si tú no tienes defectos…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus estaba en la sala de maestros, con Lucius Malfoy a su lado. No había podido evitarlo, el hombre simplemente había llegado de visita, y le había sido imposible rechazarlo. El hombre comenzó inmediatamente con un interrogatorio sobre Hermione, cosa que a Severus desagradó bastante.

-¿Y qué tal es Granger como maestra, Severus?- preguntó Lucius malignamente. Por toda respuesta, Severus se encogió de hombros, por lo que él insistió.

-Seguramente es un asco. Siendo una sangre sucia…-

Severus únicamente arrugó la nariz.

-¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba. Tú ya no sientes respeto alguno por la diferencia de sangre, ¿verdad, Severus?-

El aludido por fin levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

-No, es simplemente que no le veo sentido continuar con una conversación tan ridícula.

-Yo no la veo ridícula, al contrario, creo que te has convertido en un asqueroso traidor a la causa. Que el Señor Tenebroso haya caído no significa…-

Snape estaba harto. Quería que Malfoy se fuera, con todo y sus ideas racistas. Ideas que, para su horror, hasta hacía no mucho él había compartido.

Debido a eso, gritó lo primero que se le ocurrió, sin darse cuenta que iba a pagar caras sus palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione terminó su clase con los de cuarto, y se dirigió a la sala de maestros. Había sido un día bastante ajetreado, y ella se estaba cayendo de sueño, pero estaba muy feliz. Había dejado con el ojo cuadrado a Severus, y le había demostrado lo importante que su opinión era para ella. Con el tiempo, Severus se había mostrado más abierto con ella. Incluso le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre. Eso era un gran progreso. Sin embargo, ella aún creía que era imposible que él sintiera algo por ella. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando entreabrió la puerta de la sala de maestros.

Severus estaba sentado en una de las sillas, fingiendo leer un libro. Pero no estaba solo. A su lado, se encontraba nada menos que Lucius Malfoy. Severus parecía a punto de estallar, y cuando al fin lo hizo, dijo las palabras más horribles que Hermione hubiese podido escuchar.

-¡Hermione Granger es la peor maestra que pueda haber en el mundo! ¿Está claro? Es incompetente, incapaz, y una completa ilusa estúpida. ¡Déjame en paz!...-

La chica salió corriendo de ahí con el corazón roto, tirando a la basura los escasos sueños e ilusiones que hubiese podido albergar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus llegó contento a sus lecciones con Hermione al día siguiente. Por fin lo sabía. Había estado dando vueltas en su cama toda la noche, pensando, pero, al fin, había tomado una decisión. Después de la "plática" con Lucius, había tratado de poner en claro sus sentimientos.

Y lo había logrado. Por fin sabía lo que sentía por la castaña. Ahora sólo quedaba la aparte más complicada.

Decírselo.

Sin embargo, encontró algo que desbarató sus ilusiones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué ocurrió, Herms?- preguntaba un desconcertado Harry, con su amiga abrazada fuertemente a él, y llorando desconsolada en medio del bosque prohibido.

-¡Ay, Harry!- fue lo único que ella pudo decir. Se sentía fatal, y le había pedido a su amigo que se vieran precisamente en ese lugar para poder desahogarse. Harry era el único que la comprendía realmente, por lo que sabía que el malestar de su amiga se debía a algo amoroso.

-¿Quién te lastimó, Herms? Dímelo, y te juro que le partiré…-

-No, Harry, no te preocupes,- dijo la chica, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa a medias. –Estaré bien, sólo necesitaba desahogarme un poco.-

Siguieron así, abrazados, Hermione tratando de convencer a Harry de que se encontraba bien, cuando era todo lo contrario. A lo lejos, un hombre de aspecto abatido y solitario se alejaba lentamente, pues no había comprendido el verdadero motivo por el que estaban abrazados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos días más tarde, se encontraron. Fue accidental, los dos habían deseado dar un paseo por lo jardines del colegio, pues se sentían demasiado tristes el uno con el otro como para actuar normalmente.

Se toparon cerca del sauce boxeador, aquel sauce en el que alguna vez, casi dos meses atrás, Severus había soñado con besar apasionadamente a su Hermione. Aquel sueño, junto con otros semejantes, estaban ahora sepultados en el fondo de la memoria, de donde Severus no pensaba sacarlos jamás.

Aunque las cosas no siempre resultan como las deseamos.

Se observaron fijamente, cada uno sumido en sus propios e incorrectos pensamientos. Hermione pensando que él la odiaba, y él creyendo una insistente relación entre ella y Potter.

-Se… Severus.- Hermione fue la primera en hablar, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos por dos horribles e infinitos días.

-Hola, Hermione,- dijo él a su vez, con la voz ronca por la emoción y la tristeza. La miró profundamente a los ojos, tratando de descubrir algún atisbo de amor en ellos, y le pareció encontrarlo. Esto le confundió aún más. Si eso era posible.

-Harry llega en dos días para que la apuesta se realice- dijo la muchacha, debido a que no se le ocurría algo mejor.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy segura que lo dejarás con la boca abierta.- dijo tristemente el profesor. Era él. De nuevo era Potter el motivo de todos sus pensamientos, y la causa de sus acciones.

-No estoy preocupada.- dijo ella, con voz inesperadamente fría, que sorprendió bastante al ex Slytherin. –Pero supongo que tú sí, Severus. Al fin y al cabo, soy la peor maestra que puede haber en Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto? Supongo que como maestra no seré mucho mejor…-

-No, te equivocas…- y Severus comprendió. Hermione lo había escuchado hablando con Lucius. Por eso había estado cortante. Por eso no había asistido a sus clases, aún cuando él, a pesar de que el corazón se le desgarrase, acudía puntualmente.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y lo vio a los ojos. Esa imagen le partió el alma al maestro. Los ojos de ella, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas, lo miraban con infinito reproche y dolor.

-¿Ah, no? ¿No es cierto lo que te escuché decirle a Malfoy hace dos días? ¡Le dijiste que era la peor maestra del mundo! ¿No pudiste tomar en cuenta MIS sentimientos? ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te insultara de ese modo? ¿Ehh? ¡¡¿¿Cómo??!!-

-¿Y cómo te sentirías tú si alguien a quien tú amas con locura estuviera enamorada de otra persona?- preguntó a su vez Snape en voz apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la castaña escuchase.

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que la chica pudo preguntar, a causa de la impresión.

-Como escuchaste.- también, Severus levantó el rostro, y Hermione vio en ellos por vez primera la infinita tristeza de su alma. –Hermione, yo dije eso a Lucius para que me dejase en paz, tanto si lo crees como si no. Pero hay algo que tienes que saber, aún cuando a partir de este momento me odies por siempre, tengo que decírtelo.-

Hermione lo miró fijamente, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que proviniese de sus labios.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.- observó como el rostro de su amada palidecía rápidamente, por lo que decidió apurarse. –Yo sé que tú estás con Potter, y que jamás podrías corresponder a mis sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas, que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, aún cuando yo no me lo merezca, que…- pero no pudo continuar, pues los labios de Hermione contra los suyos se lo impidieron.

Fue un beso lento, lento y cálido. A través de él, dos almas solitarias se encontraban en medio de la oscuridad, dispuestas a no volver a separarse jamás.

Al terminar el beso, Severus abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Encontró los de Hermione en su camino, radiantes de incrédula felicidad.

-¿Pero… porqué…?- tartamudeó, pero Hermione lo volvió a cortar con otro beso.

-Porque yo no estoy con Harry, Severus, y porque estoy enamorada de mi profesor de pociones desde que puse un pie en Hogwarts.-

Severus Snape sonrió, y, tomando a la maestra por la cintura, la atrajo fuertemente contra sí, aspirando su perfume, y más que dispuesto a no soltarla jamás.

-En ese caso, muero de ganas de ver la cara de Potter cuando pierda la apuesta,- dijo, sin ver la expresión de maligna felicidad de Hermione.

-Me temo que no tienes razón, cariño…-

-Dilo de nuevo.-

La expresión de alegre incredulidad de Severus hizo que Hermione soltara una risita.

-Dije que no tienes razón…-

-No, eso no, lo otro.-

-¡Ah! Cariño.-

-Gracias.- dijo Severus, abrazando aún más fuerte a Hermione. -¿Pero, porqué no tengo razón?- preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta de las palabras de su amada.

-Porque la apuesta fue que me enseñaras a jugar Quidditch, y tú sólo me enseñaste a volar, amor. Me temo que perdiste la apuesta.- dijo sonriendo, y a Severus se le heló la sangre.

-Ni hablar, fue un empate…-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¡¡SOY EL AMANTE DE DOBBY, Y ME ENORGULLEZCO DE ELLO!!!-

El enorme estruendo proveniente del Gran Comedor, hizo a Harry Potter sonreír. Él, por su parte, se encontraba barriendo uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso, con su enorme mata de pelo teñida de rosa.

Harry contaba ya con treinta y tres años, y le divertía enormemente esta situación, que llevaban realizando religiosamente año con año desde hacía ya trece largos años.

Desde el día en que Severus y Hermione se declararon su mutuo amor, todos quedaron de acuerdo en que ambos habían perdido la apuesta, por lo que ambos tenían que pagar.

La noticia de que Severus Snape y Hermione Granger eran novios, causó conmoción en el mundo mágico. No a causa de la edad, pues dada la longevidad de los magos, en algunos casos era común llevarse veinte años. No, sino a causa de la diferencia de casas. Jamás se había tenido noticia de un Slytherin casándose con Gryffindor, por lo que este matrimonio causó demasiada controversia. Pero claro, el amor verdadero se había impuesto, y ellos seguían siendo muy felices.

Con el tiempo, Harry Y ron habían terminado aceptándolo también, y, con mucho empeño y dedicación por parte de Hermione, los tres habían logrado enterrar sus diferencias y comenzar a tratarse de un modo cortés.

No obstante, la apuesta causó tal alboroto, que ellos habían encontrado divertido repetirlo año con año.

Sobra decir que los hijos de ambas parejas, (Jane y Albert Snape, ambos Gryffindor, y Lily y Sirius James Potter, orgullosos Gryffindors como sus padres, Harry y Ginny) desaparecían ese día como nubes de humo.

Riendo a carcajada batida, Harry y Severus se encontraron en la sala de profesores. Como cada año, la operación había sido un éxito total. Y, como cada año, cada estudiante de Hogwarts se reunía en el Gran Comedor para ver gritar a su alegre profesor de DCAO, y se divertían mucho viendo al gran Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, limpiando pisos con un refunfuñante Filch detrás.

-Todo salió bien, como de costumbre, Potter.- dijo Severus sonriendo. Éste era un nuevo Snape, un maestro alegre, que tomaba la vida con optimismo, para incredulidad de sus antiguos alumnos.

-Cierto, únicamente faltó que nuestros hijos lo vieran.- dijo Harry.

-Pues me temo que ni se enteraron, están en Hogsmeade todos. Al parecer Albert invitó a Lily a ver las tiendas.- la voz de Hermione heló a Harry, quien se volteó, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- su grito se escuchó por todo Hogwarts. -¿Ese… zoquete invitó a MI HIJA!-

-Ya, tranquilo, Potter, mi muchacho es un buen tipo.- dijo Severus, abrazando a su esposa.

-Me alegro que tengas la mente abierta, cariño, pues Arthur, el hijo de Ron y Luna, invitó también a nuestra Jane…- agregó la maestra de pociones.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEE????!!!!-

**++Fin++**

**Para Gely, fiel lectora de mis fics, y amiga invaluable. ¡TKMillones!**

**Y a mis lectores, ojalá les haya gustado.**

**(M!r!v!rus, o minispotter)**


End file.
